


Stupid With Love

by okemmelie



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, its a hogwarts au, jemilla suffers from useless wlw brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Jemilla meets Zazzalil on the Hogwarts Express, then spends the next six years making up her mind about her.





	Stupid With Love

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is dumb but we've been knew. also this is for the starkid writes discord server's weekly prompt, 'witches and wizards'. hogwarts aus are valid fam

Jemilla’s eleven and more nervous than she’s ever been. She’s standing on the platform with her parents, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. When it does, she’ll be leaving behind life as she knows it and that’s terrifying. A lot of the people around her look strange and it’s overwhelming, but her mother reassures her that it’ll be okay. She’ll get used to it. She grew up dreaming about witches and wizards and magic being real, but she never imagined in her wildest dreams that it really was.

The train arrives and people start flocking to it. Jemilla grabs her mother’s hand and the older woman smiles at her. Then they start making their way towards it together. She hugs them goodbye, then gets on the train. She feels all alone in the world with her big bags and she’s seconds away from bursting into tears when a blonde girl approaches her.

“Hi, I’m Keeri.” The girl offers her a big smile, then reaches out for her hand. Jemilla takes it. Her hand is warm and it feels oddly calming to have something to hold on to. Keeri doesn’t let go of her hand, so Jemilla doesn’t let go either. “Do you want to come sit with me?”

Eagerly, Jemilla nods. There’s nothing in the world she would rather do than come sit with this stranger. Maybe grabbing onto the first thing she sees isn’t the smartest thing in the world but Keeri just seems naturally kind and Jemilla is scared, so she can’t help herself.

She eventually remembers to introduce herself to Keeri. The trip isn’t as scary as she thought it would.

***

Jemilla’s twelve and she’s far less nervous than last year. She’s nowhere near the school, but she’s already dressed up in her finest Hufflepuff attire. She’s incredibly excited to go back, to learn more and to reunite with her friends. And most importantly, to reunite with Keeri.

When she spots her blonde friend, she squeals excitedly. She tells her parents she’ll be back in a second, then makes a run for it. Keeri luckily sees her before she arrives and she meets Jemilla in a hug in which none of them fall. It’s a successful reunion and a good hug. Maybe even the best she’s ever had. They speak for a while and agree to meet up again before getting on the train, then Jemilla goes back to her parents to say goodbye properly.

Before they even get on the train, Jemilla gets a surprise. It’s not a surprise she’s asked for, but it’s certainly there and it’s shaped like a human girl with brown hair and no house displayed on her ropes. Jemilla looks at her for a while, before Keeri explains. “Oh! Zazzalil, this is my friend from Hogwarts, her name is Jemilla and she’s, like, super nice and  _ so _ smart. Jemilla, this is Zazzalil, she’s my best friend and neighbor from back home. This is her first year at Hogwarts, so she’s sitting with us if that’s alright.”

“Of course it’s alright.” It wasn’t alright. Jemilla’s supposed to be Keeri’s best friend, not this Zazzalil person. But she’s not going to say that out loud, because she doesn’t want to be uncool in front of Keeri. “Nice to meet you, Zazzalil.”

Zazzalil shakes her hand and offers her a smile. With a little hesitation, Jemilla smiles back. “Nice to meet you too.”

*******

Jemilla’s thirteen and Keeri isn’t there when she shows up. She wishes her best friend would start showing up early, because she’s been missing her every single second of the summer. Zazzalil, however, is there. They’ve not had the chance to get to know each other super well seeing that Zazzalil was sorted into Gryffindor and Jemilla’s been weirdly protective about Keeri, but she greets the younger girl anyway.

“Did you have a good summer break?” Zazzalil asks after they’ve awkwardly shared a hug. Jemilla just nods. She doesn’t really know how to act when she’s alone around Zazzalil, so when she spots Keeri in the distance, she’s happy.

She points to their shared friend. “Keeri’s coming. Want to go say hi?” She doesn’t ask about Zazzalil’s summer. She’s probably just spent time with Keeri without Jemilla, and Jemilla doesn’t want to hear about it. Maybe from Keeri, but not from Zazzalil. At least Zazzalil nods. She does want to go say hi, so they go. Then they all say goodbye to their parents and go find a seat together.

*******

Jemilla’s fourteen and she’s sitting with Keeri on the Hogwarts Express this year and there’s no Zazzalil in sight, which is nice. She’s been invited to sit with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she’s chosen them over Keeri and Jemilla, which is totally fine. It’s preferable, even. Jemilla doesn’t even like Zazzalil in the first place. She likes Keeri and she likes spending time with Keeri without Zazzalil. Zazzalil who is dumb. It’s whatever.

*******

Jemilla’s fifteen and they’re about to start their fifth year. Well, Jemilla and Keeri are. It’s only Zazzalil’s fourth year, but she’s sitting with them again this year. Jemilla knows she’s been invited to sit with the Gryffindor team again. She knows because Keeri’s told her. She doesn’t understand why she’s chosen them instead, but she finds herself appreciating it. Sure, they’ve had their differences from time to time, but she’s actually grown to enjoy Zazzalil’s company over the years.

They’re about two minutes into the ride when she finds out why and it makes her wish Zazzalil would have just gone sit with the Quidditch team again. Instead, she’s sitting with Keeri, holding her hand and looking at her lovingly. It’s so dumb. So she tries to start a conversation and sure, it keeps them going for a while but before she knows it, Keeri and Zazzalil are back to looking at each other, sharing whispers and giggles, and making Jemilla jealous.

Not jealous. Just excluded. Why would she feel jealous of her two friends seemingly being in a relationship? That was stupid. She didn’t care about that at all. She just wanted them to notice her too.

*******

Jemilla’s sixteen and she enters the Hogwarts Express with an air of pride that she’s never had before. She’s a Prefect, a truly good student who’s been recognized for her hard work and it’s great. It’s really truly great. She considers joining the other Prefects for the journey back to Hogwarts, but she’s been with Keeri every single year and she’s not about to break it when there’s only two years left.

They sit with Zazzalil again, because of course they do. This time, she’s actually dating Keeri, so it’s increasingly difficult to avoid her. Jemilla frequently wishes she could ignore her. She doesn’t know why and she’s tried really hard to figure it out, but she’s never been able to. Zazzalil is a mystery to her and Jemilla really wishes things would be more simple. That she could either like or despite her.

Seeing Keeri kiss Zazzalil and Zazzalil kiss her back kind of makes Jemilla’s head spin and not in a good way. At least it clears things up for her. She must be in love with Keeri. That’s it!

*******

Jemilla’s seventeen and she spots Zazzalil among the crowd of students waiting for the Hogwats Express to arrive. She’s standing between the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It makes sense, with her being the new captain and all. Seeing her brings a big smile to Jemilla’s lips and she makes her way through the crowd to meet up with the younger girl. “Hey. How was your summer?”

Zazzalil kisses her. “Pretty good. I missed you, though.”

“I missed you too.” Not seeing her girlfriend for most of the summer had truly been a challenge, but she’s happy to be entering her final year of school with Zazzalil. Not confused. Not unreasonably angry. Just happy and in love.


End file.
